La nueva aventura
by dagothewolf
Summary: Dago y Finn por un descuido provocan la unión de OOO y AAA y esto trae muchos problemas y a su vez muchas aventuras./-Ese es mi pasado/-Debes dejarlo ir/-¿Tú conoces...a el Linch?./-Lo hice por que eres mi amigo/Super asco de sumary lo se pero al menos es gratis leer. Esta historia tiene OC.
1. Chapter 1

**waaassaaaaa xD ,volví con esta historia que es la continuación de "mi nuevo hermano" (aunque eso fue un prologo muy largo en vez de una historia), pero buano lo hecho ,hecho esta y no se puede volver atrás (ese es un dicho que invente) pero dejémonos de tonterías y vamos con la historia PD: lean "mi nuevo hermano" para entender esta historia que es la continuación.**

**disclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece, pero si me pertenecen Dago y otros personajes que no voy a nombrar por ahora  
**

* * *

Era un día normal en la tierra de OOO. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Dago apareció y se volvió amigo de casi todos los habitantes de OOO, en especial de Finn, que inclusive ya se decían a si mismos hermanos, pero la desventaja y molestia de todos era que ellos siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa insignificante y siempre terminaban mal heridos los dos, aunque las heridas de Dago se curaban muy rápidamente por alguna razón.

Y en una pradera completamente verde estaba Dago, un humano-lobo, el único de su especie, de 16 años de edad, con pelo de color castaño-rubio, su ojo derecho era de color celeste y el izquierdo verde claro y en su mejilla derecha tenia una cicatriz abierta pero cicatrizada,en forma de X, que ocupaba casi toda su mejilla, también llevaba una pantalón negro como sus zapatillas y una camiseta de color celeste pero a los costados de esta era de color negro.Él estaba recostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y a su costado estaba una espada de diamante celeste con un mango negro y una guitarra roja con detalles negros.

Dago empezó a olfatear el aire pero sin moverse de su lugar. "Ahora que pasa?, por fin me relajo y ya me molestan" Pensó el lobo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

A lo lejos se veía a Finn, el único humano de OOO, de 17 años de edad, pelo rubio mas bien dorado, con ojos azules como el océano, su camiseta era de color celeste y usaba unos pantalones cortos de color azul, también tenia un gorro de oso polar que dejaba ver algunos mechones rubios de su cabello.Él estaba corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba Dago y al llegar a su lado ,luego de retomar aire por la carrera, dijo

-Hermano tenemos que ir al dulce reino le princesa nos necesita-

- ¿Para qué?-Pregunto Dago desinteresado

-Por que la princesa nos necesita-

-Ok me convenciste-Dijo el lobo mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas. "Nos conocemos hace 5 años y todavía me sigue sorprendiendo su actitud" Pensó Finn con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza.

-¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí o nos vamos?-Dijo Dago mientras se transformaba en un lobo de color gris casi negro de la mitad de su cuerpo hacia arriba y gris casi blanco de la mitad de su cuerpo hacia abajo.

Finn no dijo nada, solo se subió a su lomo agarrándose del pelaje del cuello de su amigo, y este empezó a correr en dirección al dulce reino.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron al castillo un guardia les indico que se dirigieran a la sala principal del castillo, los dos hicieron caso al guardia y se dirigieron a la sala principal. Una vez allí se encontraron con la princesa, Marceline y Jake que estaban hablando y en el centro de la sala se encontraba una especie de espejo de color violeta, que a los costados de este era de metal. Los chicos quedaron un poco sorprendidos por el extraño objeto, tanto que se fueron acercando poco a poco y antes de que lo pudieran tocar, Bonibell agarro sus manos haciendo que los chicos se asusten un poco.

-Chicos no deben tocar esto. No sabemos que hay del otro lado-Dijo la princesa en tono serio. Esto ocasiono que humano y lobo intercambiaran miradas confusas. Bonibell por su parte sonrió y comenzó a hablar en un tono un poco alto llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Los llame por que este es un portal que acabo de terminar pero no se que es lo que se encuentra del otro lado-

-wow wow wow ¿ese espejo violeta en realidad es un portal?-Pregunto Dago señalando el portal. Bonibell asintió y con eso ,en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Dago se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros de entrar en el portal, pero antes de que pudiera entrar Finn lo tomo se su camisa tirándolo hacia atrás.

-¿¡PERO QUE TE PASA!?-Grito Finn que seguía teniendo a Dago por la camisa -¡NO SABEMOS QUE HAY DEL OTRO LADO!

-¡POR ESO QUERÍA ENTRAR, QUIERO SABER QUE HAY DEL OTRO LADO!-Grito Dago mientras se zafaba del agarre de Finn.

-¡PERO VE DESPACIO NO CORRIENDO!-

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA OXIGENADO!-

-¡NO ME DIGAS OXIGENADO, PULGOSO!-

Con eso los dos chocaron frentes mientras Dago gruñía y Finn hacia algo parecido, y antes de que empezaran a pelear puño con puño, Jake estiro sus brazos tomando a los chicos, uno en cada brazo, y elevarlos para que dejen de pelear. Cuando los elevo los agito un poco para que se calmaran.

-¿Van a seguir peleando?-Pregunto Jake mientras los seguía agitando.

-¡NO!-Dijeron los chicos al unisono.

-¿Lo prometen?-

-¡JAKE CREO QUE VOY A VOMITAR MI DESAYUNO!-Grito Dago mientras se tapaba la boca y Jake los bajo, cuando los chicos tocaron el suelo no pudieron mantenerse de pie por el mareo.

-Jake creo que te pasaste esta vez-Dijo Marceline con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza. Jake empezó a reír nerviosamente -Jejejeje si creo que tienes razón-.

Luego de un rato Finn y Dago se recuperaron y Bonibell dijo

-Jake, Marceline y yo traeremos algunas cosas para saber si es posible pasar por el portal y saber si es peligroso o no, ustedes chicos deben vigilar el portal si algún ser pasa para nuestro lado ¿Entienden?-

-SI-Dijeron los chicos al unisono mientras hacían una pose militar.

Mientras Jake y las chicas se retiraban a buscar las cosas Bonibell le dijo a los chicos que por nada del universo deben entrar en el portal y ellos solo asintieron. Luego de que se retiraran, los jóvenes se pusieron a cada lado del portal con la mirada seria.

-De todas formas yo te hubiera ganado-Dijo Dago mirando de reojo a Finn.

-Ja en tus sueños me habrías ganado-

-¿Quieres averiguarlo oxigenado?-Dijo Dago en posición de batalla.

-Claro que si pulgoso-

Y así comenzó una de sus típicas peleas pero por un descuido Finn se lanzó arriba de Dago haciendo que cayeran y este, por reflejos, con sus manos lanzó a Finn hacia el portal haciendo que el humano entrara en el y como Dago estaba tan metido en la pelea se lanzó hacia el portal sin pensarlo dos veces y por hacer eso cayo de cara al suelo.

Al levantarse se percato de que Finn estaba con la mirada un poco confundida.

-Finn ¿Por que tienes esa cara?-Pregunto Dago mientras se levantaba

-Es que atravesamos el portal-

-¿Y?-

-¿Acaso no ves que estamos en el mismo lugar?-Dijo Finn y eso era cierto, el lugar donde se encontraban era igual al salón del dulce reino pero si observabas muy bien el lugar notabas ciertas diferencias.

Te equivocas-Dijo Dago serio mientras Finn lo miraba un poco sorprendido-Este lugar no tiene el mismo olor del dulce reino, aunque es muy parecido y el lugar también se parece mucho-

-Dago,olfatea el lugar para ver si hay alguien cerca-

Dago asintió y comenzó a olfatear pero luego de unos segundos se detuvo en seco, agarro a finn de la camisa ,lo puso debajo de una mesa que estaba contra una pared cercana al portal y se sentó al lado del humano que estaba bajo la mesa. Finn antes de decir algo Dago le dijo.

-Cállate, alguien viene para acá y no sabemos quien o que es-Dijo el lobo susurrando.

-¿Y crees que debajo de una mesa es en un buen escondite? por que podríamos,o no lo se, ¡volver por donde vinimos!-Respondió Finn susurrando un poco alto en la ultima frase.

-¿Si volvemos crees que la princesa nos va a dejar vivos por desobedecer lo que nos dijo?-Pregunto Dago susurrando.

-Ok, tienes razón, pero-Finn no pudo completar la frase por que la puerta del salón se abrió y de ella entraron dos chicas muy lindas que parecían tener 17 años. Una de ellas tenia el pelo rubio con un gorro de conejo **(****creo que ya** **saben**** quien es xD) **que solo dejaba ver un mechón de su pelo que le cubría solo un poco de su cara,tenia unos ojos de color azul cielo ,usaba una camiseta de color celeste, una falda corta de color azul con unas zapatillas negras y unas medias largas blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

La otra chica tenia el pelo de color marrón un poco claro que le llegaba hasta el codo y estaba sujeto con una cola de caballo, tenia ojos de color verde claro, usaba una camisa de color celeste que a los costados de esta era de color negro, también tenia un short corto de color negro con unas zapatillas del mismo color y unas medias blancas que le llegaban en poco por debajo de la rodilla.

Finn y Dago ,que seguían estando bajo la mesa, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.¡Esas dos chicas eran humanas! Ambos chicos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que las chicas estaban a solo un metro de su escondite, si se le puede llamarle así, y una de ellas empezó a hablar.

-Me pregunto por que no nos dejaron ir con ellos-Dijo la chica de pelo marrón.

-¿Acaso no prestaste atención a lo que nos dijo el príncipe?-Pregunto la chica de pelo rubio con cara de enserio mientras que la chica de pelo marrón reía nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello y la chica de pelo rubio solo suspiro.

-Diana, debes prestar mas atención, no nos dejaron ir con ellos por que nosotras debemos vigilar el portal para que nada o nadie deba pasar por el-Dijo la chica de pelo rubio.

-¿En donde habré escuchado eso antes?-Susurro Dago con sarcasmo provocando que los dos chicos tuvieran que aguantar la risa para que las chicas no los escucharan.

-Fionna ¿Y que pasaría si alguien pasa del portal hacia nuestro lado?-Pregunto la chica que se llamaba Diana mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde estaban escondidos los chicos haciendo que ellos dejaran de reírse de repente.

-Fácil, les daremos en donde mas les duela si es que son malos y si son buenos los mantendremos vigilados muy de cerca-Dijo la que se llamaba Fionna mientras se sentaba al lado de Diana haciendo que esta se riera un poco, mientras que para nuestros héroes no fue para nada gracioso lo que dijo Fionna, es mas, incluso sintieron un escalofrío al escuchar su respuesta.

Ambos chicos se miraron y ya conocían lo que iba a decir el otro "tenemos que salir de aquí".

-Ok, Dago tengo una idea para escapar-Dijo Finn susurrando lo mas bajo pero audible que podía y Dago solo asintió.-Cuando llegue a tres salimos corriendo hacia el portal lo mas rápido que podamos-

Finn empezó a levantar sus dedos de su mano izquierda lentamente.1 se levantaron un poco. 2 se prepararon para salir corriendo.

-¡ESPERA!-Grito Diana haciendo que los chicos y Fionna se asustaran.

-¿¡Que te pasa!? ¡Casi me das un infarto!-Dijo Fionna un poco alto mientras se tocaba en el corazón.

-Es que alguien estuvo aquí y yo no reconozco este olor-Contesto Diana con el ceño fruncido mientras empezaba a olfatear el aire mientras que los chicos quedaron hechos estatuas de piedra que sudaban frío al escuchar lo que dijo la peli-marrón.

-¿Tú crees que alguien haya pasado el portal hacia nuestro lado?-Pregunto Fionna mirando al rededor.

-Oye ,el olor viene de aquí abajo-Dijo Diana mientras se bajaba de la mesa.

Si nuestros héroes sudaban frió ahora sudaban cubitos de hielo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy , díganme que les pareció, yo creo que les deje con la duda de que va a pasar y si no lo hice fracase como troll.**

**review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE ONDA MIS LECTORES, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, voy a responder las preguntas que me hicieron al final de capitulo.**

**DESCLAIMER: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, por ahora muajajaja *risa malvada*, pero si me me pertenecen Dago y Diana.**

* * *

-Diana ¿En verdad crees que alguien seria tan estúpido como para esconderse debajo de una mesa en vez de volver por el portal?-Pregunto Fionna con una ceja levantada. Finn miro a Dago con una mirada que decía "te lo dije" y Dago solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si tienes razón. Quizás salieron afuera del salón mientras nosotras no estábamos, ven Fionna vamos a ver-Dijo Diana mientras salia de salón seguida por Fionna.

Una vez afuera las chicas, nuestros héroes aprovecharon para pasar por el portal hacia su lado pero pasaron tan rápido que Dago cayó de cara al suelo y Finn, bueno, en realidad él no se cayó, provocando algunas burlas hacia su amigo que seguía en el suelo.

-¡DE QUIEN TE ESTAS RIENDO OXIGENADO!-Grito Dago mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se ponía cara a cara con el humano.

-¡¿Y DE QUIEN MAS ME VOY A REÍR PERRO PULGOSO?!-Grito Finn a la vez que chocaba su frente con la de Dago.

-¡COMO ME VUELVAS A DECIR PERRO PULGOSO, JURO POR BILLY QUE TE VOY A ROMPER TU CARA, ASÍ TODO EL MUNDO ME LO VA A AGRADECER!-Respondió el lobo mientras gruñía. No había nada que lo enfurezca mas que le dijeran "perro", él era un lobo, un animal con instinto salvaje y no había nada mas deshonroso para un lobo que le dijeran perro, o esas eran las palabras de Dago.

-¡ESO LO VEREMOS PULGOSO!-Grito el humano mientras le daba un puñetazo en el estomago a su amigo.

Así comenzaron otra de sus peleas y como si fuera un deja-vu, paso lo mismo que hace un par de minutos, Dago lanzó a Finn de nuevo hacia el portal y él se abalanzó sobre este cayendo otra vez de cara al suelo. Pero algo amortiguo su caída. Levanto su vista, vio que debajo de él estaba Diana un poco sonrojada y se levanto rápidamente y observo que Finn estaba parado enfrente de Fionna, ambos sin creer lo que tenían enfrente de sus ojos.

Dago y Diana, que ya estaba de pie, estaban tan sorprendidos que no podían articular alguna palabra. Los cuatro se miraban entre si aun sin poder creer lo que veían, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

-¡Felicidades Finn, ya encontraste a otras dos humanas!-Exclamó Dago mientras abrazaba a Finn -Eso si, que no se te venga la idea de repoblar tu especie tan rápido, no quiero ser tío tan joven-

Finn y Fionna parecían tomates a causa de su sonrojo y Dago solo se retorcía en el suelo por culpa de su risa acompañado por Diana, pero se detuvieron por la misma pregunta.

-¿Por que te ríes? pensaba que eras humano/a-Dijeron los dos al unisono.

-No ,te equivocas. Yo soy un lobo-Respondió primero Diana con orgullo.

Dago tenia los ojos como platos haciendo resaltar el color de cada uno de ellos y también tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca. Él salto hacia Diana abrazándola, mientras ella estaba muy confundida por su repentina acción.

-¡Sabia que no era el único!-Exclamó Dago mientras soltaba a Diana y se transformaba en lobo y ella ,luego de mirarlo unos segundos sorprendida pero feliz, también se transformo en un lobo. Era de color blanca igual que la nieve, su nariz y almohadillas eran de color marrón y sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color haciendo que se resaltaran lobos se observaban y olfateaban uno al otro.

Mientras que Finn y Fionna se seguían mirando, no podían sacar la vista del otro. "Tengo que admitir, humana o no, es muy linda, ¡pero que estas pensando, ni siquiera sabes su nombre!" Se dijo a si mismo Finn que luego de tomar toda la confianza que tenia en su cuerpo dijo.

-Ho-hola, m-mi nombre es F-Finn-Dijo nervioso

"¿¡Que,me esta saludando!? Cálmate Fionna solo tienes que contestar, nada mas, no te pongas nerviosa"Pensó la humana con un ligero sonrojo y también un poco de nerviosismo.

-Mucho gu-gusto Finn, m-mi nom-nombre es Fio-Fionna-

Ambos se quedaron mirando otra vez sin moverse ni decir nada, aun seguían shockeados por encontrarse con un humano, que no podía convertirse en un lobo claro esta.

-Oigan, si ya se dejaron de mirar como par de enamorados ¿me pueden decir en donde estamos?-Dijo Dago en forma humana

-Si tienes razón ¿en donde estamos?-Dijo Finn

-Bueno ustedes están en la tierra de AAA, donde yo soy la única humana y Diana es la única humana-lobo, bueno hasta que llegaron ustedes-Respondió Fionna-¿Y ustedes de donde vienen?

-Nosotros venimos de la tierra de OOO, yo soy el único humano-lobo y Finn el único humano-Dijo Dago.

Los chicos y las chicas se quedaron hablando un par de minutos sobre sus aventuras, los lugares que conocieron y todo tipo de cosas, hasta que una gata blanca con manchas café llamada Cake, un vampiro llamado Marshall lee y un príncipe llamado Gumball, entraron en el salón y quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron. ¡Las chicas estaban hablando animadamente con otros dos chicos que no conocían! y para colmo eran humanos, bueno, uno de ellos lo era.

Cake estiro sus brazos agarrando a los chicos de los pies y los elevo muy alto, dejándolos cabeza abajo.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Finn "¿¡Pero que esta pasando!? esto me trae muy mala espina, se que no va a terminar bien" se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba a Cake y su camiseta dejaba ver todo su abdomen solo que no llegaba "un segundo ¡ESE GATO TIENE LOS MISMOS PODERES QUE JAKE! ojala que Dago no lo llegue a ver por que si no,va a haber una masacre gatuna"

Mientras en la mente de Dago "¿Cuantas veces voy a sentir deja-vu el mismo día? Para colmo estoy dado vuelta en el aire y mi camiseta me esta tapando la cara y no puedo ver nada ni tampoco olfatear -¿_y entonces por que no te la quitas de la cara? es muy fácil lo sabias-_ es que no tengo ganas, ademas ¿hace cuanto que no me hablas? ya me estaba preocupando -_emm...deja eso de lado y ¿tú acaso no sientes el aroma de un gato?- _si hay un gato o felino cerca de aquí voy a cometer una masacre felina" Se decía a si mismo mientras que tenia la camiseta sobre su cara dejando ver su abdomen.

"El muy tarado ni siquiera se quito la camisa de la cara" Pensó Finn con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-¿¡Ustedes quienes son y que hacen aquí!?-Dijo Cake con cierto tono enojado haciendo que el humano se asustara y Dago,bueno, solo digamos que se durmió.

-N-no te preocupes nosotros no somos malos, si nos sueltas no iremos por donde vinimos ¿Si?-

-Ellos no son malos Cake, ¿Por que no los bajas?-Pregunto Fionna mientras se paraba al lado de su hermana felina.

-Solo te dijeron eso para hacerte creer que son buenos y en el momento en que bajamos la guardia nos atacan por la espalda-Dijo Marshall metiéndose en la conversación.

-Marshall tiene razón, humanos o no, no puedes confiar ciegamente en ellos Fionna-Acompaño Gumball.

-Bueno, en realidad Dago es un lobo-Dijo Finn señalándolo-Ademas nosotros somos héroes ,no haríamos algo tan bajo como atacar por la espalda ¿Y nos podrías bajar por favor? Ya me estoy mareando-

-¡Tu te callas y no te metas en nuestra conversación!-Grito Cake.

-Fionna ¿Desde cuando Cake da miedo?-Pregunto susurrando Diana al oído de Fionna.

-No tengo la menor idea-Contesto la humana también susurrando.

Finn solo suspiro y pregunto si ,al menos, podía hablar con Dago, Cake sin decir nada los junto aun estando de cabeza humano se dio cuenta de que Dago estaba dormido.

"Glob, explícame por favor ¿¡Como alguien se puede dormir en esta posición y en esta situación!?" Pregunto mentalmente Finn mientras que de un golpe en el estomago despertó a su amigo que se saco la camiseta de la cara y antes de que se empezaran a pelear vio que un gato ,o mejor dicho gata, lo tenia a él y a su hermano de cabeza en el aire y los tenia muy bien agarrados a los dos de los pies.

Dago quedo estático mirando a Cake mientras que ella sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por toda la espalda. Finn se dio cuenta de a quien estaba observando su hermano y trato de despistarlo diciéndole insultos o darle golpes leves en la cara, pero nada funciono.

Luego de un minuto Dago comenzó a reaccionar gruñendo un poco mostrando sus colmillos que ,aunque este en su forma humana, se podían distinguir fácilmente. Finn, en cambio, comenzó a ponerse nervioso hasta que soltó un suspiro "Me pregunto que tipos de flores querrá ese gato para su funeral"Pensó el humano.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ¿Que les pareció? Yo creo que quedo bien ,creo.**

**Si, si va a ser un FinnxFionna no se preocupen. No hay muchos fanfics que sean FinnxFionna ¿Verdad?**

**Dagothewolf se despide sayonara **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya volví, y les traigo un nuevo capitulo y...**

**Dago: WOOO LE AGRADO A PAOLABAEZ WOOO!**

**Yo: YA DEJA DE EMOCIONARTE POR QUE LE AGRADAS A ALGUIEN Y VUELVE A LA HISTORIA QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR!**

**Dago: Bueno pero no te enojes *se va para algún lugar***

**Yo: *suspiro* Ven por lo que tengo que pasar todos los días?**

**DESCLAIMER: Hora de aventura no me pertenece ,solo me pertenece la trama de la historia y Dago y Diana.**

* * *

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron (excepto Finn) por dos razones. 1 Por la actitud que Dago estaba teniendo en ese momento y 2 por que él tenia un ojo verde y el otro celeste y una cicatriz que cubría casi toda su mejilla derecha, claro que Fionna y Diana no le dieron mucha importancia lo de la cicatriz solo les llamaba un poco la atención el color de sus ojos.

Finn trataba de calmarlo desesperadamente sin éxito hasta que por fin se rindió.

-¡OYE GATO, SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS SI NO QUIERES PERDER TODAS TUS NUEVE VIDAS!-Grito Finn en forma de advertencia mientras observaba a Cake y esta empezó a sudar frió por la mirada tenebrosa que Dago le brindaba.

-Cake sera mejor que los bajes, yo se mucho sobre miradas y esa no es exactamente una de felicidad-Dijo Diana poniéndose a la altura de la gata.

Cake reacciono rápidamente bajando a los chicos hasta que tocaron el suelo. Finn seguía un poco mareado por estar de cabeza tanto tiempo mientras que Dago se acerco lentamente a la gata hasta quedar a su altura.

-Gato, tienes dos opciones, la primera es no volver a hacer lo que hiciste y la segunda es no volver a hacer lo que hiciste y si no quieres esas opciones, solo te diré que le mandes saludos de parte mía a la muerte ¿entendido?-Comento Dago y la gata solo asintió muy asustada por lo que acababa de escuchar pero notó algo raro en los ojos del chico, en su ojo verde alrededor de la pupila se estaba tornando de un color celeste que solo si mirabas detenidamente lo podías notar, pero decidió ignorarlo. Dago también asintió y se dirigió al lado de Finn.

-Discúlpenlo, es solo que odia a los felinos,demasiado diría yo-Dijo el humano a la vez que regañaba a su hermano con la mirada y este solo se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo con cara seria.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien, mientras que no le vuelva a hacer eso a mi hermana-Respondió Fionna de forma seria. Dago la observo sorprendido y con la boca abierta.

-¿El gato es tu hermana?-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por culpa de la sorpresa.

Antes de que Fionna pudiera responder Diana se le adelanto.

-Si es nuestra hermana y para tu información el "gato" se llama Cake- Fionna asintió orgullosa por la respuesta de su hermana casi humana.

Para Dago su sorpresa fue aun mayor ,si eso era posible, al escuchar la respuesta de Diana.

Cinco segundos mas tarde ,Dago se encontraba ,literalmente, en el suelo descostillándose de la risa mientras que Fionna, Diana y Cake las tenían que detener Marshall y Gumball para que no mataran a Dago.

Finn tenia una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza al mirar la escena que tenia en frente "¿Desde cuando mi vida se volvió tan loca, alguien me lo puede explicar? ¿Glob? ¿Conciencia? ¿Alguien? ¿Nadie?" Pensó el humano y luego soltó un largo suspiro "Bueno miremos el lado positivo al menos es entretenida"

-Oye,ya deja de reír, ni que fuera tan gracioso y ademas si no paras creo que te darán una paliza-Comento Finn con una sonrisa señalando a las chicas que apenas podían ser contenidas por Marshall y Gumball-No quiero consolarte cuando estés llorando por perder ante dos chicas y un gato-

-¡¿ACASO QUIERES PELEA OXIGENADO?!-Grito Dago al levantarse y chocar frentes con Finn.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías ojos raros-

Con esto comenzó otra pelea entre estos dos. Las chicas dejaron de forcejear con los chicos y observaron como Dago y Finn estaban peleando.

-¿Alguien mas cree que estos chicos son raros?-Pregunto Fionna y todos asintieron-Si eso pensé-

-¿Los separamos?-Dijo Marshall.

-No ,déjalos en algún momento se van a cansar, o eso espero-Comento Gumball

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del portal.

-Aun no entiendo como me convencieron para que les preparara unos sandwich, seguramente los chicos ya están peleando-Dijo la princesa que cargaba unos aparatos muy raros.

-Hey no te quejes ademas tu también te comiste uno-Respondió Marceline que cargaba una soga bastante larga.

-Marceline tiene razón-Contesto Jake que tenia una cámara en la mano derecha-Y si los muchachitos se pelean es por que así demuestran su cariño por el otro-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-Preguntaron ambas chicas al unisono.

-Cuando tienes a Dago acorralado en una esquina y sostienes una aguja puedes sacarle cualquier información-

-Lo pondré en practica algún día-Dijo la princesa mientras abría la puerta del salón.

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos al no ver por ningún lado a los chicos ni tampoco escuchar sus gritos y con eso les dio un muy mal presentimiento.

-Ustedes creen que ellos...-Jake no pudo terminar la frase por que del portal salieron rodando y peleando Finn y Dago, antes de que Jake los atrapara volvieron a entrar en el portal. Siguieron entrando y saliendo del portal varias veces y en ningún lado los podían parar, hasta que en un par de segundos el portal empezó a emanar una luz violeta y al instante explotó dejando a todos aturdidos, en especial a Finn y Dago.

En el lado izquierdo del salón estaban esparcidos por el suelo Marshall,Gumball,Cake,Fionna y Diana, mientras que en el lado derecho estaban Jake,Marceline y Bonibell también en el suelo a causa de la explosión.

Los chicos quedaron bajo grandes piezas de metal en el centro ,justo donde estaba el portal. Cuando lograron salir de los escombros Finn tenia un pedazo de metal en la boca y Dago tenia morado el ojo izquierdo y unas cuantas cortadas por el cuerpo.

-Finn, esta vez si que nos pasamos-Comento Dago mirando a todos que estaban en el suelo.

Finn escupió el pedazo de metal-¿¡TU CREES!?-Grito con mucho enojo mirando a su amigo.

* * *

**Si lo se, este capitulo es corto, pero al menos es un nuevo capitulo. Díganme ¿Quieren capítulos largos o cortos? así al menos los puedo hacer felices y otra cosita ¿Que creen que pasara? si lo se hago muchas preguntas estúpidas sin importancia pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, ME ALEGRAN EL DÍA NO SABEN CUANTO!  
**

**Los veo en el próximo capitulo. **

**SAYONARA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo, aquí el nuevo capitulo que tanto esperaban y que voy a tratar de hacerlo largo y...¿Dago por que estas en la esquina enojado?**

**Dago: Por que a los lectores les cae mas bien el oxigenado que yo**

**Finn: Eso es por que soy mas lindo y gracioso que tu**

**Finn y Dago se empiezan a pelear**

**Yo: *Suspiro* Esto es lo que me pasa al dejarlos entrar a mi casa**

**DISCLAIMER: Hora de aventura no me pertenece,hasta donde yo ****se...solo me pertenecen Dago y Diana y la trama de esta historia atan loca que se me ocurrió en clase **

* * *

Cuando todos se recuperaron rodearon a los chicos que seguían en los escombros.

-Hermano, nos van a matar-Dijo Finn mirando las caras ensombrecidas de todos.

-Antes de que hagan algo...maten a Finn primero, yo sigo muy aturdido-Comento Dago mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza.

-Traidor-Mascullo el humano por lo bajo.

A todos se les oscureció mas la mirada, en especial a Bonibell y Gumball. -¿Acaso saben lo que acaban de hacer?-Preguntaron al unisono mientras que a los pobres chicos les dio un gran escalofrió. -Acaban de unir probablemente dos mundos y eso es muy riesgoso por que puede causar la destrucción misma de ambos mundos-

-No, en eso se equivocan-Contesto Dago de repente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunto la princesa.

-No son dos mundos los que se unieron, sino que fueron dos continentes. En el mundo existen continentes mágicos, estos se crean a partir de otro continente siendo su replica contraria, incluso con las personas, lugares, etc. Pero no pasa nada si se unen, lo único que cambiara de ahora en adelante es las decisiones que tomemos, ya que cuando en el pasado ,nosotros, cuando tomábamos una decisión, nuestra contraparte tomaba la decisión contraria haciendo que nuestra historia y experiencia sea diferente, pero al estar juntos lo mas probable es que tomemos la misma decisión o quizás no, quien sabe-Explico Dago dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.¿Dago dando una explicación inteligente? Eso definitivamente quedaría marcado en la historia.

-¿Y tu como rayos sabes eso?-Pregunto Finn con demasiada duda.

Dago solo miro el suelo con una sonrisa melancólica en su cara.-Me lo dijo una vez alguien muy sabio-.

Finn, en cambio, no se sorprendió mucho por la actitud de melancolía que tenia de repente su amigo cuando nombraba "a alguien muy sabio" pero cada vez que le preguntaba Dago cambiaba de tema muy nervioso y ,en ocasiones, algo triste.

-Creo que una vez leí algo sobre continentes mágicos, y decía algo similar a lo que dijiste-Comento Gumball con cara pensativa.

-Ven que lo que digo no es mentira-

-Pero si nadie dijo que lo fuera-Dijeron todos los presentes con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando sobre lo que pasó, un banana guardia entro al salón -Princesa creo que debería venir rápido a la entrada del castillo, hay problemas, y grandes-

Todos se miraron y en un santiamén ya estaban corriendo a la entrada del castillo, como es costumbre Finn y Dago ya estaban compitiendo quien llegaba primero y todos tenían una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Cuando por fin llegaron, a los príncipes les dio un tic en el ojo. Todos los príncipes y princesas de OOO y AAA estaban discutiendo con su contraparte justo en la entrada del dulce reino diciendo cosas como "Él/ella es igual a mi", "¿Pero que rayos pasó?", "¡Yo estaba tranquilo en el baño, y cuando salí, encontré a alguien que se parece a mi!"...Ya saben, lo normal.

Los chicos trataron de huir silenciosamente pero Fionna y Diana los detuvieron agarrándolos de la camisa. -Nosotras vamos a sufrir tratando de tranquilizar a los príncipes y ustedes sufrirán el doble si no controlan a las princesas ¿Capiche?-Dijeron las chicas al unisono y los chicos solo asintieron con mucho miedo.

-No es necesario, ya se como calmarlos-Dijo la dulce princesa mientras los chicos y chicas suspiraron aliviados.

-LES DIREMOS TODO LO QUE PASÓ PERO PRIMERO DEBEN DEJAR DE PELEAR Y SEGUNDO DEBEN IR A LA SALA DE REUNIONES DEL CASTILLO-Grito la princesa para que la escucharan. Todos los príncipes y princesas dudaron un poco pero luego se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones,como dijo Bonibell.

Una vez en la sala,todos tomaron asiento en una larga y grande mesa de madera. Gumball y Bonibell tomaron asiento en un par de sillas, un poco mas grandes que las otras,en un extremo de la mesa. Finn tomo asiento cerca de Bonibell, Dago,en su forma de lobo,tomo asiento al lado de ella. Fionna, cerca de Gumball y Diana,en su forma de lobo, al lado de él.

"Dago parece muy concentrado en la reunión...¡SI EL ESTA CONCENTRADO YO LO VOY A ESTAR EL DOBLE!"Pensó Finn mientras toda su atención estaba concentrada en la reunión.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Dago "125 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña como veían que resistía fueron a llamar otro elefante...perdí la cuenta-_Ibas por 125-_Oh gracias.126 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña..."

Luego de un par de horas de explicación sobre lo ocurrido, saltando la parte en la que todos miraron a Finn y a Dago queriendo matarlos por lo que habían hecho,se acordó que todas las contrapartes debían vivir en sus respectivas casas y la mayoría se resigno por esa opción, era eso o pelear a muerte con tu contraparte para ver quien se quedaba con la casa y esa propuesta la dio nuestro gran amigo Dago que tiene un lado sádico...muy sádico a decir verdad.

Ya era de tarde cuando todos salieron de la reunión hacia sus un día muy agotador para todos, en especial para un humano y un humano-lobo que eran acosados por algunas princesas y también para una humana y una humana-loba que eran acosadas por algunos príncipes.

-Finn tengo mucha hambre-Se quejo Dago mientras tocaba su estomago que rugía como si tuviera un animal allí dentro.-¿Y podrías explicarme por qué tenemos que llevarlas a nuestra casa?

-Ya deja de quejarte que falta poco para llegar a nuestra casa y la princesa nos dijo que debemos vivir con nuestras contrapartes durante un no entiendo de que te quejas, mira,tienes a alguien de tu misma especie ¿Por qué estas enojado?-Contesto Finn mirando a su amigo extrañado por su comportamiento. Dago solo agacho la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. -No es algo que te incumba- Al terminar de decir eso Dago se alejo de los demás adelantándose un par de metros.

-¿Siempre se comporta así cuando conoce a alguien?-Pregunto Fionna mientras caminaba al lado de Finn y este solo suspiro pesadamente.

-No, es la primera vez que lo veo así por conocer a alguien...Diana tu eres un lobo ¿Sabes por qué se comporta así mi hermano?-

Diana lo pensó un poco antes de contestar-Creo que es por que estamos invadiendo su territorio sin su permiso, es eso o no nos quiere-Dijo sin importancia.

-Se nota que te importa mucho-Contesto Fionna con sarcasmo ganándose un gruñido por parte de Diana-Y hablando de Dago ¿Donde se metió?-

-Esta atardeciendo y él siempre va a ver el atardecer y el amanecer por alguna razón, nunca se lo pierde y no me quiere decir por qué.Cada vez que se lo pregunto cambia de tema o me golpea-Dijo el humano con naturalidad mientras que las chicas tenían una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

Finn y Fionna siguieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa mientras que Diana estaba detrás de ellos alejada, observando el paisaje.

Luego de un par de minutos los tres llegaron a la casa del árbol y se propusieron a hacer la cena ya que en el firmamento habían unas cuantas estrellas.

-¿Finn no deberíamos esperar a Dago?-Pregunto Diana mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

-¿No era que no te importaba?-Contesto Finn haciendo que Diana se sonrojara un poco y el humano comenzó a reír junto con Fionna-No te preocupes él siempre llega a tiempo a que tiene un reloj en el estomago o algo así por que siempre llega puntual.-

Mientras que los dos humanos se burlaban de Diana por su actitud, en una pradera, estaba Dago en su forma de lobo mirando una estrella en estrella era la mas brillante del cielo nocturno ,la que más cerca estaba de la luna llena y la aparecía primero y se ocultaba ultimo.

Una suave brisa soplo alrededor del lobo y este solo cerro los ojos pero de un momento para otro la brisa se transformo en un viento un poco fuerte.

-Ya sabes por que no quiero amigarme con ellas ¿Para que me regañas si ya sabes la respuesta?-Hablo Dago mientras miraba esa estrella en especial .Una brisa volvió a soplar y de ella se pudo escuchar un leve susurro "_olvida"_

-¿Como pretendes que olvide algo que me marco de por vida?-Esta vez soplo un viento fuerte alrededor de Dago haciendo que levitaran algunas hojas a su alrededor y el viento las guió hacia la dirección de la casa del árbol. Dago solo suspiro pesadamente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Bien, lo haré. Pero solo espero que tengas razón-Dijo con la cabeza agachada y podría jurar que sintió que alguien le tocó la cabeza con varias palmadas suaves, pero al levantar la vista no vio a nadie, solo a la misma estrella que estaba brillando mas que antes al lado de la luna llena.

Dago suspiro de nuevo pero con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la casa del árbol a cenar y,tal vez, ser amigo de Fionna y Diana.

* * *

**Ya se lo que me van a decir "eeeeeh Alan dijiste que los capítulos iban a ser mas largos que ibas a actualizar mas seguido" Se que dije eso pero por los exámenes no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, ademas de que la inspiración no venia y vi otra vez the walking dead y llore en la parte donde Hershel le pasaba "eso" por culpa del Gobernador (para no hacer spolier) y ademas de que tenia que comportarme como angelito para que me dejaran ir a una convención de videojuegos , peeeeero como ya pasó puedo volver a ser el desmadre de chico que soy.  
**

**No se preocupen no voy a dejar la historia y les voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Ustedes que piensan que le pasó a Dago para no querer hacerse amigo de las chicas? ¿Quien sera esa estrella que Dago siempre observa? ¿Que le paso a Dago en su pasado para que dijera "_algo que me marco de por vida"_? **

**Bien les voy a dejar todas esas preguntas para pensar pero no se preocupen lo sabrán mas adelante. Nos vemos la próxima**

**Sayonara **


End file.
